Today's the day
by Miniclio
Summary: Today Hitomi will become a bride... If only she could be happy about this.


**Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy this new piece. As usual I don't own anything, i'm just having fun writing this story. Anyway while you are reading this I will be in my bed, because I'm sick...**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Today's the day, today Hitomi is getting married. In less than one hour she will be a bride… But not an happy one.

She was wearing a western style white dress, it was a beautiful dress, but it wasn't what she would have want to wear today, but her future in-laws had insist, and she had chose this dress with her mother. In a way the dress was beyond beautiful, but if she could have choose herself, she would be wearing something different.

From top, to bottom the dress was a piece of art in pure white. The top was strapless with off shoulders long sleeves, and a near invisible buttonhole in the back, it was leaving her shoulders and neck bare. The sleeves were close fitting from her shoulders to her elbows, were they splayed, with a delicate lace ruffle sewn at the bottom edge. There was a barely visible floral embroidery all along them in a different tone of white, but it was only visible if the light caught them, or if you were passing your fingers on them. That was the top of the dress, then there was the petticoats.

Four in total, with three of them visible creating volume, and length. The first one was reaching just below her knees, it was plain immaculate white just like the bustier, except for the flowery embroidery along the edge, just as discreet and tasteful as the sleeves, tiny daisies were blooming, their meaning clear as day. The second petticoat was longer, reaching her ankles, and since it was longer in the back, creating the first part of her train. The visible part was dusted with white silk chrysanthemum, blooming like real ones. The third petticoat was forming the second part of the train, and like the second silk chrysanthemum were scattered on it. It was lovely, and the meaning of the flowers should have make her smile even more than the prospect of her wedding, but… But right now she was understanding why europeans were using them for mourning.

Her hair, which she had always kept short until recently, and were reaching her shoulders now, were now combed back in a tight flat bun, it was almost painful. There was only a few strand escaping, framing her ears, and forehead, forming light curls. Pinned to her bun was her veil, it was as thin and delicate as spider silk. A bunch of the silk chrysanthemum were hiding her bun, with a few ribbons to add a more floral look. The veil itself was long enough to reach her lower back, if not the top of her thighs, with a string of chrysanthemum on the edge, and underneath was the same lace as her sleeves. The whole thing fit her like a glove, and she wanted to scream.

For this unique day she was also wearing jewellery, a row of pearls around was around her neck with a single square cut emerald in the center. It was an old family jewel on her father side, it was supposed to bring luck to the future bride. Oh the irony! With the necklace was a pair of simple pearls as earrings, and they were, by her mother, and future mother-in-law words, were bringing out her eyes. Hitomi couldn't even look at her hand, the sight of the ring on her finger was giving her nausea. She couldn't stand the silver band with the solitaire diamond on it, to her it feel heavy and cold, she could have a ball and chain attached to her ankle, and it would feel the same. She suppose she was looking gorgeous in her perfect bride regalia. It was emphasizing her curves, making her look beautiful, bringing out her most feminine side of her, but she couldn't find herself sexy no matter the number of times she caught her reflection in the mirror.

Oh, how she wish she could burst into tears right now! But it would ruin her delicate make-up, which was painstakingly applied on her face earlier. And as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was true she looked like the dream picture of the perfect happy bride, if she was managing to smile that it. If only her eyes weren't full of unshed tears, and her lips could stop trembling to form a smile... This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life after all, instead all the seer was feeling was bitterness.

Someone was knocking at the door, her time was up. She picked up her bridal bouquet, with the traditional white lilies, she had ask for white camellias to added, and red carnations, they were the only touch of color in her bouquet. She took a deep breath, before facing the door who would lead her to the chapel, where her fiance, and their families were waiting for her. She had waited too, and for so long she had even add theses blasted white camellia to her bouquet.

She felt pathetic.

And yet, somewhere, somehow she still held a tiny part of hope, oh it was just a sliver, but it was there. It was what she was hanging on with all her might, because the words she will have to say, the question she was going to answer with a "I do"... She want to say them to another man. Who would have guess that saying "I love you" would be so hard, and so fake in her mouth? A new life was waiting for her on the other side of this doors, and she need to pass them no matter what was behind them. Hitomi forced herself to take another deep breath, and put a smile on her lips, grabbed the handle, and opened the door. And for a second, her smile became true, and enlightened her whole face.

* * *

In the chapel people were getting impatient, not that a late bride was something rare, after all what woman wasn't getting nervous the biggest day of her life? But said bride was almost one hour late now! When one of the bridesmaid came back from her retrieval mission face pale, and alone, both youth parents, and the fiancé of the young woman run to the room where the bride to be was supposed to be, anxiousness, and fear clear in all of them.

Unfortunately they found nothing.

No frightened bride in the throw of a panic attack, no last moment spurn lover on a quest, nothing. There was nothing, and no one to find. None of them took notice of the white camellia lying forsaken on the ground, nor the few scattered white feathers near the doors.

It took several days for someone to find the ring underneath a cabinet of the room were the bride to be had disappear without a trace. And it took several month for the searches for the young woman to be given up, with no conclusion as of where she could have gone.

Mrs kanzaki never told anyone that one month after Hitomi disappearance, that she received a letter in a halo of light. The letter was from her daughter, and was explaining everything to her family, where she was, with whom, and why. She wasn't sorry for leaving, because she had found her happiness, she was also talking about the man she have left with, and whom she had been in love with since she was fourteen. She had mixed feelings about this letter, but her daughter was assuring her she was happy, and safe, and she could hardly do anything about it now... With the letter was a portrait of Hitomi herself, in the arms of a dark haired man, both of them looked more than happy, and in love.

But after all, that was what was expected for newlywed.

* * *

 **Notes: Stop right here ! This is the meaning of the flowers in the chapter :**

 **White Chrysanthemum : In europe this flower is used for mourning, but in Japan a symbol of eternity, of a longer, and better life, of truth and pure love. One of it's meaning is "No love could be compared to ours."**

 **Daisy : The daisy is a flower who represent purity, innocence, and fidelity.**

 **Lily : Other than the lily being a symbol of royalty in europe, the lily is a symbol of purity. Yes another one.**

 **White Camellia : In white the flower mean "waiting", and since Hitomi is no longer waiting, the camellia was left behind. Subttle I'm not.**

 **Red Carnation : A symbol of true love, and admiration.**

 **Now it's finished. Thanks for reading this!**


End file.
